What?
by Juuroku Chan
Summary: A new student? Ans she seem to know Dib and Zim....What well happen? (ALL RIGHT! Finally fixed it. and chapter 2 is up.)
1. Juu...

  
  
  
  
Miss Bitters growled at the class "All right children, today we have a new student to add to this sorry thing called a class." She hissed, "Her name is Juu. Tell them something about yourself then sit down and shut up!" She ordered Juu.   
  
Juu was leaning on the chalkboard with her arms crossed and eyes closed. Her long wavy hair was a silver and black-ish. She wore a very dark blue trench coat, baggy blue jeans, and a white long sleeve shirt, which you could see the sleeve were long then the trench coats'. She opened her light green eyes. And look at the class before her. "I have nothing to say, and if I did no one would really care." She said and walked to the back of the class and sat at a desk near the corner.  
  
Dib watched her walk to the back and sit down. 'That was weird.' He thought. After at he took his thoughts back to Zim, the kid with the 'skin condition' but Dib knew that he was a alien sent here to destroy earth! Dib glared at Zim studding him closely.   
  
Zim sat there trying to balance a pencil on his lower lip. He knew Dib was studding him but he gotten use to it after 4 years. And yes they still had Miss Bitters for a teacher. For some reason the next grade teachers would die or move out of the State. Weird? Yes, but what can you do? (A/N: All right, I think Dib and Zim was in 6th grade at that time so after 4 years they should be in 9th. And age they should be *thinks* around 14 or 15 years old. Okay? Okay! ^-^)   
  
Zim all ready knows that he was no longer needed or wanted on Irk, for the past 3 years. They told him he could do whatever he want just don't come back to Irk. He was crushed he didn't know what to do next. An Invader takes orders. Nothing more, nothing less.   
  
But that's over… this is his home. Earth. Zim smiled making the pencil fall from his lower lip. The pencil rolled to the back. Zim watch it roll and hit someone's hand. He looked up and to see whom it was. It was the new girl…what's her face…Juu. She picked up the pencil and pasted it back to up to him. He mouthed 'thanks' when he got his pencil back. She only frowned and crossed her arm and closed her eyes like she did up on the up at the chalkboard. Zim blinked and turned around and thought about this. She was waiting for the pencil to roll her way? Strange. Zim glanced over his shoulder and looked at her. She only open one eye again frowned deeper.   
  
Dib watched this. What? Did Zim know this girl? He headed his glaze over to Juu. Juu noticed this and turned her attention to him. He quickly turned his head back to look at chalkboard. Then the bell rang for lunch. 'Finally!' Dib thought as he walks to the cafeteria. He sat down at the table with his sister playing her Game Slave. "Gaz, how many time have you won that game? I mean you've had that for the past 4 years!" Dib asked her. She didn't answer him again continued her game. Dib sat there, he didn't eat skool lunches anymore. Well he never ate them. He just wasted his money. So he stop buying them.   
  
Juu walked in to the cafeteria and sat down at a table by herself. Out of habit. She signed. Well this is what she sent for, to act. It was that hard this was her normal self…well most of it. She sat there and watched Dib talking to his sister and then looked at Zim siting at the other end of Dibs table. The bell rang and again sighed. She got up walking slower the all the other kids. She walked to her locker grabbed her books and shut her locker door to find someone standing there. It was Dib. "What do you want?" Juu asked as she started to walk to class. Dib followed her.  
  
"Well you watching me at lunch, I saw you. And you were watching Zim was well. Who are you?" Dib asked as she stopped at the classroom door and turn to Dib.   
  
"I'm here to watch…" And with that she watched in to the classroom with Dib watching her walk to her sit in the back. He sat down in his sit in the front row as always. And thought. "To watch?" He whispered….  
  
  
```  
  
*Sighs* Well there Chapter one. Done! Yay! ^-^ So who is this girl? And what is she doing? Oh and if you haven't notice Juu is ME! *Grins* Well next chapter well be done…um…. Er…. Well, whenever! ^-^;; heh heh….. See you then! Ja *bows*  
  
  
Legal cra-…. Er…I mean stuff: I don't own Invader Zim. So don't sue me for righting this fic and the things I wrote and blah blah blah. Thank you!   



	2. A Walk

  
  
  
  
  
Juu sat in her desk and thought 'Damn it! Why did you have to answer him?! Now he is going to follow you around. You idiot! IDIOT! IDIOT!!' Her head yelled at her. She signed and looked over at Dib. He was watching Zim from the corner of his eye. And glancing back her once and a while. She rolled her eyes and started to write some thing in a notebook she pulled out earlier. She shut it slowly so she could reread what she wrote some.   
  
Dib tried to keep an eye on both Zim and Juu. Wasn't easy. But Zim didn't seem as evil and alien-ish like he did in 6th grade. He looked more human. His green skin was more of a pale green now and he looked as tall as a normal 15-year-old did. He clothes too. He didn't wear his old invader outfit. It was lose black jeans, a red-ish orange-ish colored T-shirt and his black gloves. (A/N: I couldn't get rind of his gloves. That would be wrong!) And Zim didn't really seem to want to take over Earth now. But he still kept an eye over him though. So Dib start to watch Juu a little more. He thought 'What don't she mean 'to watch'? Really what is she watching? Me? Zim? Both of us?' Dib signed this isn't getting him anywhere. He'll follow her home. That's what his do. See if he could find out more about her.   
  
Zim Sighed. 'Come on, you stupid clock…only a few minutes to go and you can ring so I can go home. Come on…come on…NOW!' Zim thought as he watched the clock. He didn't know why he when to skool he didn't need to go. He didn't care about what the stupid skool have to say. He guessed he went to make him look like a normal human. The bell rang and everyone walked out the door with Zim in front of everyone.   
  
Juu picked up her notebook and other thing and stuffed them in to her book bag zipping it up and walked out of the classroom. Dib did the same and followed her out. Walking down the hall always, zig zaging through crowds of people. She started to pick up the pass. Dib was having trouble following her with all the people in the way, plus her walking faster. Soon his could hardly see her in the halls.   
  
Finally he made it out the front doors but she was gone…He shake his head 'What a minute! She couldn't have leave that fast.' He thought as he looked at the streets around the skool building. She wasn't there. Maybe she was still inside. He walked back in. looking in all the classrooms and in the cafeteria. He sighed, she wasn't in the building. He walked back outside.   
  
"Well it took you forever." Juu said as she stood up from siting on the one of the steps. Dib blinks. 'What? She was waiting for me? Did she know I was going to follow her home?' Dib thought as she walked over to him and grabbed his sleeve and dragged him down the stairs.   
  
"Hey! Wait a minute! Were are we going?" Dib asked. No answer. He pulled his arm out of her grip. She continued to walk. Dib gave her a confused look and stopped. She turned on her heel to face him. She frowned "Come on." She said and started to walk again.   
  
"But wh-"   
  
"COME ON!" She yelled as she turned her head to look over her shoulder at him giving him a hard glare. He glutted and ran after her to catch up. They walked in silences for quit some time. Until they came to a very odd house. Zim house. Dib blinked and looked at Juu. "Why did we stop here? This is Zim house. What are we going to do here?" He asked her and once again no answer. All right, he was starting to piss him off. His wasn't getting any answers from her and she was ordering him around.   
  
"Don't ask questions. I won't answer them. If you want to know something about me then don't ask and just listen." She finally said to him. She stared at the house then shook her head. Dib blinked. This is very confusing to him. Why were they there? What is she doing? Just then the door open, GIR in his costume with a Freezy. Juu smirked and walked over to GIR.   
  
Dib shook his head no. Every time he went past one of those gnomes. A laser would most hit him. "Wait!" He managed to say but too late She walked past one…nothing happened. Dib blinked. "What the?" He looked at the gnomes. It was on but it wasn't doing anything. 'Weird.' He thought.  
  
"Hello there." Juu said to the green dog.  
  
"No! You can't have my chocolate bubble gum Freezy!' GIR told her and hug his Freezy. "Mine!"  
  
"It's okay, I don't want it. But can you tell me something?" Juu asked. Dib couldn't believe it. This was all weird. What's going on? He shook his head.   
  
"No, I'm not suppose too." GIR told her. She signed and took off her book bag. She opened it up and took out a box. She zipped her book bag back up.   
  
"Well then if I give you this cupcake will you answer a question for me?" Juu asked holding out the box to the little green dog. He looked at the box.  
  
"Cupcake? Um…. Okay!" GIR said and took the box out of her hand and eat the cupcake, box and all.  
  
"Um…Well then, are you ready do answer my question?" Juu asked giving GIR a weird look for eating the box with the cupcake.  
  
"What question? I'm not suppose to answer any questions"  
  
"Er…. But I give you a cupcake so you could."  
  
"What cupcake? I don't see a cupcake."  
  
"YOU ATE THE DAMN CUPCAKE!" (AN: I'm here to remind you this is a PG-13. Kay.)  
  
"Well I don't remember eating one. So no question." GIR said and crossed his arms. Juu glared at GIR and stormed out of the yard dragging Dib behind her. Dib didn't get it, what question was she going to ask GIR? Finally they stopped again this time it was Dibs house. Juu let go of Dib and continued to walk.   
  
Dib stood there for a few seconds. Watching her walk away. "Hey! Wait!" Dib yell to her. Juu stopped looked over her shoulder to look at him.   
  
"What is it?" She asked him as she turned to face him.   
  
"What is going on? I don't understand. Why did you wait for me at the skool? Why did you stop at Zims house to talk to GIR? Who are you?" He asked her really not understanding any of this. "Juu? Answer me."   
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't ask questions. I won't answer them. Just listen." She told him and turned around and started to walk humming an unknown tun to herself.   
  
```  
  
Juu sat on her couch looking at her notebook. "Damn it. Why did I talk to Dib? Why did I tell him those things?" She asked herself. Then held her head in her hands. She got up walked to her window and leaned on the edge of the window sell. She signed and started to watch the world go by slowly.   
  
  
  
  
```  
  
  
Chapter 2, done! Yay! *Grins* Well I know chapter 2 was put up pretty quick but I've been bored so *shrugs* who knows what well happen. Chapter 3 will be up soon too. And um…er…well…See you then. ^^;; Ja! Oh! what! And I know there is a LOT of mistakes Sorry about that. I try to find them and fixs them same with chapter 1. I'll fix them when i can. Thank you! See you next chatper! Bye.  
  
  
Legal cra- er…stuff: See Chapter 1. Thank you  



End file.
